caída desde la torre de astronomía
by TYCLLSW
Summary: Lily cae de la torre de astronomía después de que Scor le confiesa que no era 100% fiel a ella, el piensa que fue un intento de suicidio, el resto que él la atacó a ella,el se siente como en la historia muggle de Romeo y Julieta, conoce el final y trata de que no sea el mismo, ¿lo logrará? eso no importa, el se aferra a una pequeña esperanza de que lily siga viva despues de caer.
1. Chapter 1

No fue una historia de amor tan trágica como Romeo y Julieta, pero amenazó con serlo, ¿Cómo hacer para que Romeo y Julieta, después de decepciones y decadencias el amor vuelva a su esplendor?

Scorpius Hyperón Malfoy, porte, dignidad, arrogancia, madurez, orgullo de su apellido, hacía sonreír de manera socarrona a su padre al mirar si bien grandes cualidades de un Slytherin encontró en su hijo a un chico noble, amistoso y valiente que bien podría ser un Gryffindor, ¡Claro! Mencionaba eso sin problemas ya que el chico en su primera carta desde Hogwarts se declaró toda una serpiente.

Al igual que su padre el chico cargaba con la arrogancia propia de los Malfoy, que, si bien su familia no había perecido después de la guerra a pesar de su papel, habían logrado inculcar en la nueva generación que suponía el pequeño Scorpius un deje de humildad, justicia, inteligencia, valor y orgullo, una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tomado el sombrero seleccionador, pero, para no romper con la tradición familiar fue a parar a la casa de Salazar.

El chico tenia una estrecha relación con su primo Nott, Vicent Goyle* y algunas otras amistades que conocía antes de Hogwarts, a pesar de eso, Scorpius se podía considerar un chico sin amigos, era cerrado a todo el mundo, incluso a sus familiares, tenia una personalidad taciturna e incluso misantrópica, pasaba horas sin decir nada, pero sus ojos demostraban todo, alegría, ira, tristeza, muchas veces no necesitaba hablar para ser entendido, era el chico misterioso que a todas las chicas les interesaba.

Su actitud misantrópica, si no lo llevo a hacer amistades lo condujo a ser un estudiante ejemplar y su aberración por los estudiantes mediocres condujo a varios maestros a juntar a otra mente brillante con el: Rose Weasley.

-llegas tarde –anunció el Malfoy al ver llegar a la pelirroja, esta había pasado los últimos 10 minutos en la entrada de la biblioteca tomando ánimos y determinándose a no pelear con el sangre pura.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo a la defensiva.

-lo es cuando te mediocridad afecta mis notas, ya he iniciado tu solo debes…

-te crees con derecho a mandarme, ¿Qué piensas? Que por ser un estúpido sangre pura eres mejor que los demás, te diré que tu familia fue… -calló instantáneamente al ver en sus ojos que el nunca había pensado eso, incluso le decepcionaba el comportamiento de la pelirroja ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan expresivos? Pensó antes de pedir disculpas.

La pelirroja y el rubio crearon una amistad casi imperceptible, se reducía a miradas del rubio a la chica durante las clases, las comida o cuando la veía distante y comentarios ocasionales de la chica pidiendo ayuda o algo parecido.

El chico seguía frio ante todo, no había amistad ni odio, todo se cerraba a escenas ilógicas que nunca llegaron a tocar los sentimientos.

Más la pelirroja era una chica con sentimientos a flor de piel, era tan atenta a sus sentimientos que instantáneamente después de saber que no podía odiar al rubio como proclamaba su padre, se enamoró.

**Hola:**

**Si bien esto es un lilscor, necesito a una odiosa prima para llegar al nudo de la historia.**

**Creo que es algo sentimental la historia aun que también algo gótica, cualquier alérgico a eso le recomiendo no leer, o si lo lee mandar un rw sacando su frustración, prefiero lo segundo pero la decisión es propia.**

**Amaría que me dieran un review, con mis fallas, sobre todo.**

**Atentamente: TYCLLSW **

*no estoy tan segura de que Crabbe tenga hijos, pero si tiene un se tiene que llamar Vicent en honor a Goyle


	2. 2

**creo que he olvidado mencionar que, aun que la historia es mía el mundo es de J.K. pero eso ya lo saben.**

**Un Slytherin diferente.**

Su primer año en Hogwarts fue… irrelevante.

El no consideraba que había hecho amigos aún que, cuando la gente conocía su actitud, lograba atrapar el cariño de gran parte de la comunidad estudiantil, logró tener seguidores, tal vez era su actitud silenciosa que imponía a la gente, la gran habilidad que tenía su familia para poner a su disposición a las personas, su ascendencia o quizá su inteligencia lo llevó a tener un gran numero de seguidores que en cualquier momento lograba doblegarlos.

Su primo, Nott, alababa su poder hacia la gente.

-lo que no he logrado en 3 años aquí tu lo has logrado en uno primo, eres influyente.

-en realidad no me importa, son ellos los que vienen a mi, no puedo considerar a ninguno mi amigo, se obsesionan conmigo, quieren saberlo todo de mi y yo apenas se el nombre de ellos –aseguró el Slytherin con frialdad.

-los amigos no sirven para mucho Scorpius, además muchos te admiran, como un descendiente de mortifagos logra ser tan…

-¿tan que?

-no lo se, tienes esa capacidad se ponga a tu merced, pero más que por miedo es por…

-¿por? –volvió a apresurar

-admiración, ternura –contesto inseguro, el Malfoy soltó una risa sincera, que solo pocas personas lograban arrebatarle.

-¿acaso soy un oso de felpa? –dijo sarcásticamente

-no, Scorpius, la gente tiende a protegerte, en su caso a defenderte o en su defecto a obedecerte, logras conseguir todo con la mirada, -aseguró

-es molesta esa idolatría –aseguró

-pero te dará mas que una amistad y no necesitas dar nada a cambio –añadió

-eres como mi tío, no me sorprendería que alguien te tema –

-eso no me desagradaría.

-en realidad preferiría un amigo, como los tuyos –

-te los regalo, -dijo con desprecio –ups, no, a ellos no les agradan los Hufflepuff –dijo en tono jocoso

-que gracioso –dijo retirándose fastidiado, si, su primo era su mejor amigo, eso no significaba que todo fuera perfecto.

Todo iniciaba, por segunda vez terminaba el verano y abordaba el expreso a Hogwarts, compartió vagón con unos chicos de su casa excusándose de tener jaqueca para no tener que dirigirles la palabra, hablaban sobre su verano, el de el había sido excelente, viajó a Roma junto con sus padre y abuelos paternos, le agrado ser alabado por sus verdaderas cualidades, charlar con su padre, jugar con su madre como un niño, escuchar a Lucius y ayudar a Narcisa a cualquier cosa.

Al volver a Hogwarts todo volvería a ser monótono y rudimentario, sin alguien con quien pudiera hablar cómodamente sin miedo a que su comentario salga en el profeta, pero eso carecía de importancia, su primo había logrado convencerlo y el había decidido dejar a sus seguidores… seguirlo.

Comenzó logrando que alguien hiciera sus trabajos, un lugar en el gran comedor, incluso algunas chicas, fingió haber formado un club en el cual solo sus "allegados" entraban, mas solo era una escusa para ver a niños hacer el ridículo, conseguir chicas, o bien echar en cara que no pertenecían.

Notó en el una satisfacción al ver a los hermanos Potter humillados, (a pesar de eso le agradaba platicar civilizadamente con ellos) lograba serenarse al ejercitarse un poco y sentirse libre cuando volaba durante los entrenamientos de Quidditch, incluso llegó a romper algunas reglas por absoluta diversión, su falta de interés en los demás lo hiso mantener sus notas en lo más alto, más había caído del pedestal de nobleza en que los estudiantes lo tenían.

-Potter, si no logras hacer magia deberías irte, Hogwarts no es para squibs – aseguró el Malfoy al ver al mayor de los Potter intentando hacer un hechizo sin excito.

-el hecho de hablar en la biblioteca no te transforma en alguien sociable Malfoy –contestó el pelinegro.

-solo que estoy aburrido –contestó tomando asiento frente al chico. Si bien le agradaba hacer enfadar al hijo de Harry había logrado tener el cariño de este.

-¿como? No he visto ni a Albus ni a Rose separar la nariz de los libros –contestó mirándolo.

-un chico de tercero me ayuda a hacerla –dijo sencillamente.

-eso está mal Malfoy –sentenció

-ella se ofreció –

-¿Qué le darás a cambio?

-no preguntes, -respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Su primo lo miraba desde la mesa contigua como si se tratara de un traidor, Scorpius bufó por lo bajo, se separo del hijo de Harry y fue directo a su primo plantándose con el y sus amigos para comenzar una aburrida platica, sobre una chica que "era diferente" y no dejaba de despreciar a su compañero Slytherin.

-deja de sufrir, hay cientos de chicas en Hogwarts –aseguro el menor en el grupo.

-¿tu que sabes Scorpius, eres un niño de 12 años? –dijo con desprecio.

-es sorprendente como un niño de 12 años tiene más chicas detrás de el que un estúpido de 14 –contestó de forma altanera.

-eso es sencilla, todas son Gryffindor, solo ellas tienen la valentía para no ignorarte –

-la única Gryffindor es l a pelirroja Weasley –

-deberías quitártela de encima –apartó Nott que los había estado ignorando.

-no creo, me podría ayudar un día, además es mi equipo en pociones y es buena cortando y preparando ingredientes –aseguró

James, que escucho la conversación en silencio, entendió q el Malfoy no buscara amistad, pero prefirió intentar quitarle a su prima su fijación por el rubio.

Terminó segundo año con increíble éxito, la copa de las casas fue de Slytherin, obtuvieron el primer lugar en Quidditch, las notas fueron excelentes, sus amigos… consiguió tener una amistad con los Potter, aún que fuera a costa de la fastidiosa Weasley.

-¿Crees que valla a Gryffindor papi? –preguntó la menor de los Potter, sus ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre se abrieron con curiosidad dándole un brillo infantil.

-en realidad no importa cariño, tu brillaras en cualquier casa que quedes –aseguró con satisfacción.

-eso ya lo has dicho, solo que nunca respondes, ¿iré o no a Gryffindor? –pregunto testaruda.

-bien –suspiro exasperado –yo pienso que puedes ir a Ravenclaw, eres muy inteligente, aún que también eres astuta, así que encajarías perfectamente en Slytherin, es difícil decirte, en mi opinión tu debes ser la mejor en Hogwarts, no importa la casa –aseguró tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué la gente va a Slytherin? ¿Por qué es mala? –pregunto nuevamente.

-¡claro que no!- exclamó el pelinegro –los Slytherin tienen una pisca de grandeza en sus corazones, sus determinados, saben lo que quieren y muchas veces lo consiguen –dijo satisfecho

-¿y por que no todo el mundo quiere ser Slytherin? No les gusta ser grandes –pregunto confundida.

-para ellos hay cosas más importantes, la valentía, fidelidad y compañerismo para los Gryffindor, la sabiduría para los Ravenclaw, la justicia y compasión para los Hufflepuff, todo eso les es mas importantes que ser poderosos –aseguro mirándola entretenido.

-¡yo quiero ser Slytherin! –dijo la niña al momento de que su madre entraba a con ellos.

-Cariño, tienes aún todo el verano para pensarlo, además el que lo decidirá es el sombrero –aseguró en tono nervioso.

OK aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les guste, en cuanto pueda subo el otro (aun no lo escribo) =)

suerte en sus vidas y me dan un RW pliz


	3. Lily & Scorpuis, solo eso

a veces me adueño tanto del deseo de Harry potter que creo que es de mi imaginación, pero despues me doy cuanta de que la verdadera autora es J.K. =)

Un nuevo año iniciaba.

Era todo lo que podría decir, solo esperaba una cosa, que las vacaciones llegaran pronto.

-¿Lista para tu nueva escuela Lily? – pregunto Hermione frente el enorme expreso de Hogwarts que estaba rodeado casi completamente por alumnos y sus familiares.

-si –dijo con seguridad entrando entre la multitud, para lograr pasar la estrecha puerta del expreso y encontrar la misma multitud en el pasillo del expreso, abrumada por la cantidad de gente entro a un compartimente vacio y acomodó en el esperando que el ruido de afuera se sosegara para poder ir en busca de sus hermanos que tenían su baúl.

En cuanto el pasillo quedó silencioso, la pequeña niña de once años salió a buscar a sus hermanos, miró a ambos lados y notó que la mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas y el pasillo era increíblemente largo, afligida volvió al compartimento y se dedicó a ver el paisaje.

Después de pocos minutos unos nudillos tocaron la puerta.

-esta ocupado –pregunto un chico con cabello rubio platinado, sus ojos eran grises, su piel pálida, y nariz respingada, sin esperar una respuesta.

-no –aseguró la niña pelirroja volviendo su mirada al paisaje.

-¿eres de primero? –preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-si –volteó sus ojos verdes y expresivos al chico y por ambos pasó la misma idea.

"sus ojos" –pensaron ambos en silencio.

-¿estas sola? –preguntó nuevamente, la niña miro al chico haciéndole entender lo obvio.

Ambos notaron la expresiva mirada que tenía el otro, ambos notaron el brillo que tenían los ojos de su acompañante.

-lo siento, soy Scorpius –se presentó tomando la iniciativa de una conversación por primera vez en su vida.

-Lily –respondió a su saludo estrechando suavemente su mano.

-Lily, como la flor, -dijo ladeando su mirada con carácter de infinita ternura.

-¿y Luna? –preguntó con agrado.

-la eterna acompañante de los hombres –aseguró sonriendo.

-Scorpius… -susurro la niña – ¿es una constelación? –dijo insegura

-así es, -dijo sonriendo

-¿tienes otro nombre? –preguntó interesada

-desearía que no, -contestó sonriendo –es Hyperion –

-¿tiene algún significado? –pregunto calladamente

-es un satélite de Saturno, fue un titán –dijo riendo por lo bajo.

-lindo –ambos callaron y miraron por la ventana durante un largo rato hasta que volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¿quieren algo niños? –preguntó la bruja, era robusta y pálida y sonreía amigablemente.

-deje mi dinero en mi baúl –dijo la niña con un deje de tristeza.

-¿quieres algo? –preguntó el rubio mirándola con interés.

-algo de chocolate –contestó sin timbre en la voz.

El ojigris tomo algunos dulces del carrito y pagó a la bruja.

-toma –dijo toscamente entregándole la golosina a la niña.

-gracias –dijo volviendo al silencio.

Esa parte del viaje fue silenciosa pero completamente cómoda, continuamente buscaban la mirada del otro, sonreían con pereza, rosaban sus manos al tomar otra golosina, hasta que los dulces fueron terminándose dejando solamente un chocolate de honey dukes

Ambos lo tomaron por un extremo y miraron al otro con recelo.

-pensé que serían míos todos los chocolates –acotó la pelirroja sin soltar el dulce.

-yo los compré –contraatacó el rubio.

-está bien -dijo soltando el paquete con tristeza, bajo sus manos posándolas con tranquilidad en su vientre perdiendo su mirada fuera de la ventana.

-toma –dijo el chico tendiéndole el chocolate.

-pero es tuyo –

-te lo doy con una condición –los ojos verdes de la chica se agrandaron con cierta sorpresa, para después entrecerrarse con desconfianza. –el trato es que respondas a lo que pregunto –concluyó sencillamente. –Está bien –contestó tomando el chocolate, desenvolviéndolo y saborearlo con increíble lentitud.

-¿tus padres son magos? -si

-¿ambos? –si

-¿fueron a Hogwarts? –si

-¿Qué casa? –Gryffindor

-¿quieres ir a Gryffindor? -no –las preguntas iban una tras otra sin dar tregua a comentarios de la chica, hasta que la negación descolocó al Slytherin que se quedó en completo silencio.

-¿a que casa quieres ir? –preguntó esta vez interesado verdaderamente en la respuesta.

-Slytherin –concluyó la chica sin darle mucho interés.

-¿Por qué?

–por que a Slytherin van los magos que tienen la capacidad de ser exitosos –dijo en un susurro casi silencioso.

-yo soy Slytherin –dijo el joven Malfoy torpemente, orgulloso por primera vez de pertenecer a la casa de Salazar.

-¡SLYTHERIN! –bramó el sombrero después de posarse el la cabellera pelirroja de las Potter más pequeña, el Gran comedor quedó en silencio, estupefacto por que la hija de Harry Potter quedará en la casa de Salazar, pero el más sorprendido de todos era sin lugar a dudas el heredero de los Malfoy, quien había decidido no dar su apellido a la niña que conoció en el expreso por miedo a que lo juzgara, sorprendido de que ella fuera la hija del héroe de la comunidad mágica y que aún así fuera una Slytherin.

Bajó su mirada con incomodidad antes de sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la nueva Slytherin posicionarse hiperactivamente a su lado.

-soy Slytherin –dijo su moderar su voz, el Malfoy la miro por un momento a los ojos, lo que a un principio le provocaron interés, después: ternura, en ese momento lo cautivaron.

Por unos instantes mantuvieron un contacto visual, el reflejaba su admiración y su confusión, ella solo alegría.

-Scorpius me estas escuchando –resonó la voz de su primo, Nott, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones provocando que rompieran el contacto visual.

-no –contestó con fastidio.

-¿la conoces? –volvió a preguntar con cierta ironía, Lily levantó el rostro al oírlo referirse a ella, los ojos de chico eran casi negros, sobresalía unos cuantos centímetros al resto de los chicos junto a el, parecía ser inteligente y algo solitario, su expresión era una mezcla de arrogancia y tranquilidad, sus brazos parecían delgados a primera vista pero hacían notar algunos músculos a través de la tela, Lily lo considero un chico guapo, pero al parecer era mayor que Scorpius.

-si, ella es la flor: la eterna acompañante de los hombres –le dijo a su primo, pero su mirada no se despegaba de ella.

-un placer "flor" –

-soy Lily,-se presentó al ver que su nuevo amigo no lo hacía.

-soy Nott –dijo tranquilamente.

-¿pensé que Nott era un apellido? –dijo confusa.

-lo es, pero no me gusta mi nombre –aseguró mirando a su primo.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-dime Nott, -zanjó sonriendo amigablemente.

-¿te gusta Hogwarts? –preguntó Scorpius intentando llamar la atención de la pelirroja, el tema era algo convencional, había escuchado esa pregunta varias veces esa misma noche.

-aún no se como es, después te diré –contestó la chica haciendo que sus ojos brillaran ante la comida que aparecía.

-te gustará, -dijo el Malfoy acercándose a ella para que o escuchara a través de las pláticas de los otros magos –abra al menos una cosa que te guste de Hogwarts –aseguró encontrando al fin su razón pera que a él le gustara.

muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, en realidad es un placer escribir para ustedes, pero en realidad me encantaría un RW que me diga que al menos alguien lo lee, no quiero parecer caprichosa pero si no tengo al menos un Review no pienso seguir con la historia ya que creo que solo le estoy hablando a la computadora:

Atentamente:

TYCLLSW


	4. Chapter 4 PRIMOS part 1

¿Cómo fue tu primer año en hogwarts?

Desde el inicio del año lily quiso encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que le formularía su padre en cuanto terminara el curso, al fin llegaba tal pregunta y la pequeña no supo que responder, ¿bien? Eso era una respuesta mediocre que no hacía justicia a la verdad; su primer año en hogwarts no se podía describir.

Los primeros días no tuvieron sentido:

Su primo Hugo no le dirigió la palabra y así fue durante todo el curso; se sentía distanciada de sus hermanos y de Rose; pero la casa de Salazar la recibió con gran cariño, las serpientes de años superiores la trataban con calidez y la miraban con cierto deje de ternura; los Sly de su mismo año se admiraban de la chica, pero no fue hasta mediados del curso que supo verdaderamente a quién tenía a su alrededor.

Durante sus primeras semanas congenió con Nott, ella admiraba su intelecto y habilidades y él era cariñoso y estricto, ella le contaba todo y él la comprendía, la reprendía en sus descuidos y sonreía cuando triunfaba, se sentaban juntos a hacer sus deberes, le ayudaba en lo que no entendía e incluso le enseñaba temas de grados avanzados, el se había convertido en un padre, durante sus descansos y comidas convivían juntos, a veces acompañados, a veces solos, Nott fue por mucho tiempo su único amigo, aun que lily siempre estaba rodeada por sus compañeros de primer grado, se mostraba reservada y no confiaba mucho en sus compañeros, al estar con Nott lo comprendía todo, pero sentía que debía ser prefecta junto a él, era estricto y lily debía cuidar todas sus acciones. Junto a su primo, Malfoy, todo era diferente.

-¿Por qué no entras? Hace frio –dijo Scorpius mirando desde arriba a la Potter, ella estaba sentada debajo de un sicomoro rodeada de deberes, los terrenos estaban vacíos pues el clima estaba helando, se escuchaba el aire mover los arboles y sentía que quemaba su piel, el sol se colaba por algunas nubes pero no llegaba a calentar, las piernas de lily temblaban de frio mientras su pluma se deslizaba por el pergamino.

-tengo muchos deberes-contestó aprovechando la interrupción para frotar sus manos y calentarlas.

-puedes hacerlos en la sala común, frente al fuego- contesto tratando de convencerla.

-no, hay demasiado ruido y distracciones – dijo volviendo a leer el párrafo donde le interrumpió scorpius.

-¿te ayudo? –¡no puedes hacer mis deberes!

-si puedo –dijo el slytherin, tomo la lista de deberes que se movía a causa del aire a un lado de lily.

De esta manera el altero de deberes fue disminuyendo hasta que termino un par de horas después.

-es trampa que hagas mis deberes –dijo la Potter intranquila.

-puedo ayudarte a estudiar y …

-Nott es quién me ayuda a estudiar, gracias. –dijo en tono grosero y comenzó a apilar sus objetos.

-lily, acabas de hacer deberes que debes entregar dentro d semanas, relájate y diviértete.

-no, acabas de hacer una parte de mis deberes, y… son para dentro de un mes.

-¿estás enfadada porque te ayudé a hacer tus deberes?

-¡Sí! Digo… no, pero…

-eres pero que tu prima –dijo ayudándola a tomar sus cosas.

-¡Claro que no! –objeto derribando una pila de libros.

-jaja, si, se vuelve loca cuando tiene deberes para 1 semana, pero tú los haces con demasiada anticipación, -dijo sonriendo al ver a la Potter despeinada por el aire.

-debo estudiar –dijo apenada.

-¿y cuando te diviertes?

-no hay tiempo

-¡claro que lo hay! Tienes un mes entero para hacerlo.

Scorpius tomo la pila de deberes teminados antes de que lily pudiera decir algo.

-¿te ayudo? –Yo puedo lilu –contestó sonriendo.

-lilu –susurro la niña sorprendida. –te voy a raptar de vez en cuando para que nos divirtamos un rato, ahora quiero ir a la sala común a calentar mis huesos.

Entraron a la sala común y lily dejo sus deberes a un lado, miro a Scorpius cerca de la chimenea que la hacía la seña para que se sentara junto a él.

-gracias- susurro

-¿porque?

-por lo de mis deberes.

-cuando quieras –aseguro antes de sentir un golpe con el débil brazo de la Potter.

-está mal –aseguró, se hundió en su abrigo para calentarse un poco más, Malfoy vio eso y paso su brazo alrededor de ella para calentarle, ella se durmió en ese cálido abrazo, completamente confiada.

-ya saben que la historia es mía cuando la escribo, de ustedes cuando la leen y de J.K. los personajes-

ok. ya volví :) siento la tardanza, había decidido abandonar la historia pero los rw de una chica me motivaron de nuevo.

cuando obtenga el primer rw de este capitulo subo el otro :) gracias

TYCLLSW


	5. Part 2 Primos

-¿qué estas haciendo Scorpius? -escuchó Lily cuando apenas despertó. No abrió los ojos, no dio señales de que había despertado, nunca había escuchado a Nott tan alterado, mucho menos con su primo.

-Nada, solo la vi muriendo de frío y la traje aquí para que se calentara.

-Ella debía hacer sus deberes, aún debe practicar algunas pociones, hechizos, estudiar ¿y tu llegas a distraerla?-escuchó Lily, algo asustada por el tono de voz de su tutor.

-Ella terminó sus deberes.-dijo Scorpius de manera tranquila que hizo enfadar a Nott.

-¡imposible! los deberes que tenía solo los podía hacer en, al menos, dos días.-siguió Nott respirando irregularmente. -A menos que le ayudaran.

-Creo que ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder aprender algo con solo leerlo, los profesores ni siquiera dejan esas tareas, lo que los profesores dicen "lean" tu pones a Lily a hacer informes, investigaciones, prácticas y de más, ni siquiera en el almuerzo le permites pensar en sí misma, la vas a matar. -y era cierto, pensó Lily- desde que entró a Howarts había bajado algunos kilos pese a su complexión delgada, se veía raquítica, pálida, inclusive se sentía cansada todo el tiempo, Scorpius tenía Razón, pero también Nott, debía empeñarse en estudiar, ser la mejor, hacerle honor a su nombre.

-Ella debe ser la mejor, y existen algunos sacrificios menores que se deben hacer para serlo- Dijo Nott tranquilamente.

-"Sacrificios menores" así llamas a cansarla hasta desfallecer, calló rendida en cuanto tocó el sillón, ni siquiera logro terminar una frase por que no tenía fuerzas, no le permites dormir, comer bien, jugar, Howarts no quiere "alumnos perfectos" quiere ser un hogar para los alumnos, no quiere matarlos.

-Debes entender Scorpius, es lo que ella quiere, no ser mediocre

-¿que pasa si no? -cuando ella me diga que no está de acuerdo lo pensaré mientras tanto no te metas. Ahora déjame despertarla para que estudie un poco.

-No, al menos no por esta noche Nott, déjala aquí, déjala descansar. -Lily agradeció el comentario de Scorpuis.

-Son las 7 p.m. apenas. -Déjala

-Bien, pero solo por hoy. -se fue Nott enfadado después de su comentario hacia la salida de la sala común. -si me entero que le hace algo te mato -sentenció Nott antes de dirigirse a el gran comedor.

-confía en mi -dijo Scorpuis sin que su primo lo escuchara, pero el comentario no era para él, -voy a hacer que no te presione tanto, si es lo que quieres. A propósito, ¿nunca te ha dicho Nott que espiar es de mala educación?

-¿Como supiste que estaba despierta? -dijo Lily aún si abrir los ojos.

-Lo supe, ¿entonces? ¿que opinas de la anterior discusión?

-Tienes razón, pero también él. -dijo Lily confundida.

-¿quien la tiene más?

-Tú -contestó muy a su pesar.

-¿Por que no le dices a Nott?

-miedo, creo que lo decepcionaría y tampoco quiero ser mediocre.

-encuentra un balance Lilu bonita.

-¿eh? -pronunció sorprendida por el apelativo.

-Solo descansa -terminó él cerrando los ojos de ella con los dedos y después depositando un beso a la orilla de su boca, un beso tierno, entre una niña de casi 12 años y un chico a la mitad de los 13, un beso de un par de chicos de edad temprana, pero ninguno creía en los tabúes ni los prejuicios, por que la edad es solo un número comparado con el amor.

Creo que me puse algo melosa al final, en fin, vuelvo a actualizar, muchisisisisimas gracias por los RW, y prometo actualizar más seguido.


End file.
